17 Ota vez
by Jirehproductions
Summary: A los 17 años, Jackson Overland abandono sus esperanzas de ir a la universidad y convertirse en un jugador profesional de baloncesto, al enterarse que su novia Rapunzel Bennett estaba embarazada pero decidió quedarse con ella. Después de años empieza a pensar si fue la decisión correcta. Pero ¿Quién dice que sólo se puede ser joven una vez?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola decidí hacer otra parodia; será de la película 17 Otra vez…Las principales parejas son Jackunzel y Vaniro, pero habrán otras parejas.**

 **Les hago saber que esto es una parodia, así que no es al 100% las escenas de la película.**

 **Advertencia: este fanfic puede tener lenguaje explícito y violencia moderada.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La gran noche**

* * *

 **Todo comienza en San Fransokyo…**

 _Un atardecer alumbraba la Preparatoria "Disney & DreamWorks", se veían letreros del juego de baloncesto del equipo de la preparatoria llamado "La casa de los guardianes"._

 _En el salón de gimnasia; estaba un chico sin camiseta, solo tenía puesto un short gris con bordes azules y zapatillas blancas; lanzando varios tiros en el aro de baloncesto._

 _Él tenía la piel pálida, contextura delgada, estatura de 1.75, ojos azul zafiro, su cabello; era un poco largo, ondulado y alborotado de color blanco platino, era teñido ya que sus cejas eran castañas._

 _ **Jackson Overland 1989**_

 _\- Overland; guarda algo para el juego – dijo un hombre de cabello negro._

 _\- Solo caliento Coach Norte – respondió Jack._

 _\- Hable con el caza-talentos. Vendrá esta noche, si logras hacer medio juego tendrás la beca completa. Directo a la universidad y el mundo será tuyo – dijo Norte con una sonrisa._

 _\- Gracias Coach – respondió Jack devolviéndole la sonrisa._

 _\- Muy bien; inútiles; júntense. Es hora de la foto. Traten de no destrozar la cámara – dijo Norte al grupo de jóvenes que ya estaba llegando._

 _\- Hay que esperar. Hiro no ha llegado – dijo Jack poniéndose una camiseta gris con bordes azules y el nombre del equipo._

 _\- Es el aguador. A quien le importa el mocoso de 13 años – dijo uno del equipo._

 _\- Importa porque es parte del equipo, Turbo – le respondió Jack._

 _\- ¡Perdón por llegar tarde! ¡Lo siento! – dijo un chico; de contextura delgada, estatura de 1.52, piel clara, ojos castaños, cabello alborotado negro. Tenía puesto una túnica azul con estrellas y un sombrero de brujo igual; corriendo pero se cayó al suelo, haciendo que todo el equipo excepto Jack se ría._

 _\- ¡Perdón por llegar tarde! – dijo él levantándose y caminando hacia a ellos. – Que clase de Mago del calabozo seria si dejo a mi compañero batallando solo con un hipogrifo – dijo quitándose la túnica y el sombrero._

 _\- La esposa Merlina ya llego – dijo Turbo al equipo, que se estaba riendo mientras Jack lo veía con compasión._

 _\- Pero es que yo… – dijo Hiro avergonzado._

 _\- Hiro; yo soy tu mejor amigo y siempre te voy a proteger pero no pude hacer mucho si vienes en un vestido – dijo Jack serio mientras le alejaba del equipo._

 _\- Ok; pero eso no es un… – dijo Hiro mientras Jack le ayudaba a ponerse la chaqueta gris con bordes azules y el nombre del equipo._

 _\- Overland; que tal si tú y Bob George vienen para la foto – dijo Norte haciendo que el equipo vuelva a reír._

 _\- Sí. Un segundo – dijo Jack ajustando la chaqueta del equipo a Hiro._

 _\- Solo un segund… – dijo Hiro antes de que Jack lo empujara._

 _Jack lanzo la túnica y el sombrero más lejos antes de ir hacia el equipo._

 _\- Denle al niñito el cartel – dijo el fotógrafo apuntando a Hiro._

 _\- Listos chicos; véanse bien para las chicas – dijo el fotógrafo ajustando la cámara._

 _\- Listos en 3; 2; 1 – dijo el fotógrafo tomando una foto del equipo._

* * *

 **En el salón de gimnasia de Disney & Dreamworks al anochecer:**

 _Un grupo de porristas hacia una coreografía para el público. Se veía a Norte hablando con el caza-talentos._

 _\- Son lindas – dijo Hiro._

 _\- Sí que lo son – dijo Jack a Hiro. – ¿Lo hago? – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa._

 _\- Si; hazlo – le respondió Hiro entusiasmado._

 _Jack se dirigió al grupo de porristas y empezó a bailar con ellas. Todo el público aplaudía al verlo bailar; incluso algunos trataban de imitar sus pasos._

 _\- Oye Vanilla Ice; tenemos un partido; concéntrate – dijo Norte cuando termino el baile._

 _\- Perdón; era necesario – dijo Jack riéndose y dirigiéndose a Hiro. - Wow mira eso – le dijo a Hiro mientras señalaba a una chica que saludaba a ambos._

 _Ella era de contextura muy delgada, estatura de 1.70, piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello largo rubio ondulado; grandes ojos verde avellana. Llevaba un vestido sin mangas de color blanco con patrones de cuadros negros, en su cintura tenía un cinturón de cuero delgado de color negro atado en forma de lazo y flats blancos._

 _\- ¿De quién es esa lindura? – dijo Jack fingiendo impresión mientras Hiro lo miraba burlonamente - Es mi novia – dijo muy alegre antes de salir corriendo hacia ella._

 _\- Ahí está la mujer que tanto amo – dijo Jack alzándola y dándole vueltas en el aire, provocando que ella se ría de felicidad._

 _\- Hola Jackie; te pusiste los lentes de contacto – dijo ella cuando la bajo al suelo._

 _\- Sí combina mejor – dijo Jack alborotando su cabello blanco – Me alegra que vengas Zellie estoy un poco nervioso con lo de la beca – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos._

 _\- Rapunzel; siento que toda mi vida está en este juego – dijo Jack con una sonrisa con la boca abierta._

 _\- SÍ; se cómo se siente eso – dijo Rapunzel un poco nerviosa y entre dientes._

 _\- Te sientes bien ¿No? – dijo Jack un poco preocupado._

 _\- Sí; todo está bien – dijo Rapunzel más nerviosa._

 _\- ¿Totalmente? – dijo el peliblanco._

 _\- Totalmente – dijo la rubia un poco más segura._

 _\- Overland; ya ven aquí – grito Norte._

 _\- Ya voy – respondió el – Te veo después – dijo mientras le daba un rápido beso._

 _Rapunzel asentía con la cabeza mientras él salía corriendo._

 _Jack se voltea pone un beso en su propia mano y lo lanza como si fuera un balón hacia ella._

 _Rapunzel finge atraparlo desinteresadamente._

 _Jack camina hacia ella – Zellie ¿Qué te pasa? – dice preocupado._

 _\- Hmm… Hmm… – dijo ella mirando hacia el equipo. – Sabes… hablemos después del juego – dijo bajando la mirada hacia el suelo._

 _\- No Zellie; dímelo ahora – dijo el mientras con su mano levanto la barbilla para que lo mirara._

 _\- Es tu noche disfrútala – dijo la ojiverde fingiendo alegría._

 _\- No puedo hacerlo si no me dices que ocurre – dice el ojiazul serio._

 _\- Okey… – dice Rapunzel un poco asustada._

* * *

 _Rapunzel hablaba muy rápido y con cada palabra, Jack se empezaba a desmoronar._

 _Ella abrazo Jack mientras lo besa rápidamente._

 _Él camina desconcertado y tambaleándose mientras pone sus manos en su cara._

 _El árbitro sopla el silbato y lanza el balón._

 _Todos empiezan el juego mientras Jack solo se queda parado._

 _\- Overland – grito Norte hacia él._

 _Jack atrapa el balón desprevenido y lo rebota hacia el aro contrario mientras impide que se lo quiten. Pero de pronto se queda en esa posición y solo rebota el balón. Miro hacia el público, que se desconcertaba al verlo._

 _\- Lánzala - dice Turbo haciendo que él mire al equipo._

 _\- Overland ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le grito Norte haciendo que lo mirara a él._

 _Al mirar hacia arriba ve que el caza-talentos solo niega con la cabeza mientras escribe en un cuaderno de cuero._

 _Rapunzel sintiéndose culpable camina hacia la salida del gimnasio, mira a Jack tristemente y luego sale rápidamente._

 _Jack suelta el balón y corre tras ella. Mientras tanto, Norte hace que otro jugador lo reemplace._

* * *

 **En el pasadizo de la salida de la preparatoria:**

 _\- ¡Zellie! ¡Oye zellie! ¡Espera! – dijo Jack agitadamente– Rapunzel ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dice al llegar hacia ella._

 _\- Jack ¿Tú qué estás haciendo? - dice ella sorprendida._

 _\- Estamos juntos en esto; okey – dijo Jack serio._

 _\- Pero el juego – dice nerviosa mirando hacia atrás - Es tu futuro – dijo desesperadamente._

 _\- No, el bebé es mi futuro – dice volteando la mirada de ella hacia él._

 _\- Esto es una locura – dijo Rapunzel con la voz quebradiza._

 _\- Tú eres mi futuro – dijo Jack amorosamente._

 _\- Jackie; cometes una locura – dijo Rapunzel separándose de él – No te dejare… – dijo caminando hacia la puerta de salida._

 _Jack la empujo contra la pared y luego la beso lentamente pero luego se volvió intenso._

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, en el salón de gimnasia:**

 _El caza-talentos termina de escribir, cierra el cuaderno y solo miro el juego._

 _Norte lo mira, luego niega con la cabeza cansadamente y se concentra en el partido._

* * *

 **De vuelta, en el pasadizo:**

 _La pareja dejo de besarse y se separaron un poco. Se miraron amorosamente y se sonrieron._

 _Jack volvió a besarla mientras la alzaba y Rapunzel se reía mientras sus labios estaban sobre los suyos._

* * *

 **Espero que les guste. Si te gusto comenta por favor. Este el segundo fanfic que escribo si quieres leer el primero está en mi perfil.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste. Me alegra que lo lean y tratare de no tardar en actualizar. La canción Counting Stars de One Republic se adapta al capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Día – mayormente – negativo**

* * *

En el segundo piso de una casa; había una habitación adornada con pósters, carteles y juguetes de comics. Un hombre estaba dormido sobre una cama. Antes de, ser despertado por una alarma en su Iphone 6 de color negro; con el ringtone de Counting Stars - One Republic. Rápidamente se levanta para apagarla y luego, sale de la cama.

 _ **Jackson Overland Hoy**_

Jack; ahora de 43 años, tenía el cabello más corto pero aún alborotado de un tono café y blanco, sus ojos eran de color café; ya que no usaba los lentes de contacto, sus facciones eran más marcadas pero aún mantenía su sonrisa juguetona y sus ojos traviesos. Su contextura era más gruesa y su estatura era de 1.83.

Se pone una camiseta de cuello alto y un pantalón de fondo café con patrones de mallas verdes. Luego, una armadura verde oscuro con patrones de ramas de color verde amarillento y un chaleco largo color blanco con patrones de árboles verde dorado. Al final, se colocó hombreras verde amarillento y unas muñequeras del mismo color; unas botas negras con decoraciones de color verde dorado y unas polainas verde claro con patrones de hojas de color verde dorado.

Al terminar hace una mueca de desagrado y suspira. Después sale de la habitación y baja hacia el primer piso.

* * *

 **En la cocina:**

Jack toma su café en una taza que tiene la forma de la cabeza de Darth vader. Al costado suyo, estaba Hiro que tenía puesto un traje de Star trek, orejas de duende puntiagudas sobre las suyas; y comía yogurt con cereal en un tazón que tenía la forma de una nave espacial.

\- Gracias por dejar que me quedara aquí Hiro – dijo Jack.

\- Sí, no hay problema – le respondió Hiro mientras seguía comiendo. – ¿Te gusta el cereal? – pregunto señalando con su cuchara hacia el cereal.

\- Sí, me gusta mucho – dijo Jack, removiendo su cereal con yogurt en un tazón verde.

\- Hey Jack; sé que estas deprimido – dijo Hiro dejando de comer. – Rapunzel te echo de la casa y a tus hijos no les importas; no significa que esto sea negativo más bien es… -Hiro se quedó pensando – La verdad si es muy negativo – dijo serio.

\- En serio, no me había dado cuenta – dijo Jack sarcásticamente.

\- No tengo nada que decir sobre eso – dijo Hiro incómodo. – Hey; hoy te darán ese puesto ¿Cierto? – dijo dudando.

\- Sí, es hoy – dijo Jack levantándose y tomando una espada. – Hoy todo gira alrededor de mí – dijo caminado hacia la puerta.

\- Acábalos – dijo Hiro entusiasta mientras comía de su tazón. – Te quiero – dijo pero solo se oyó un portazo como respuesta.

* * *

El lugar donde trabajaba Jack, era una compañía que se llamaba "Comics Lee". Aquella, estaba dirigida por Frederick Lee mayormente llamado Fred, quien ponía apodos a sus empleados y que también hacia que se vistieran de los personajes de los comics.

\- Como saben hoy voy a nombrar al nuevo gerente regional de ventas – dijo Fred.

\- Aquí vamos – dijo Jack en voz baja pero alegre.

\- Ha estado trabajando aquí por casi 2 años – dijo Fred y Jack asentía - Y la gente pregunta ¿Qué se necesita para ser gerente? Liderazgo; Coraje; Integridad y lo más importante, ¡Dedicación a esta compañía! – dijo, a lo que Jack sonreía más amplio.

\- Así que felicidades; Jack… – dijo Fred; Jack se empezaba a levantar; Pero Fred lo interrumpió diciendo – podrías hacerte a un lado para que felicitemos a la nueva gerente Honey Lemon – dijo y Jack cayo atónito en su asiento.

Honey Lemon era una chica de piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos verde esmeralda, cabello rubio largo. Llevaba puesto un vestido lavanda con rayas delgadas blancas en forma vertical, con mangas largas de color magenta y unas polainas del mismo color; una coraza rosa con un cinturón a juego, tacones de plataforma púrpura. Tenía sobre la cabeza, un casco de color púrpura con decoraciones naranjas y un bolso de combate colgado sobre el hombro.

Todas las chicas empezaron a gritar y felicitarla mientras salían por la puerta.

\- Frosty ¿Qué hay de nuevo? – dijo Fred.

\- Te voy a decir que hay de nuevo. ¿Estás bromeando? – dijo Jack levantándose. – Lleva 2 meses aquí. Yo 26 años. Soy el que más vende – dijo caminando hacia él.

\- Considéralo un cumplido. Piensa que estamos diciendo: "Eres demasiado valioso para un ascenso" – dijo Fred.

\- Eres un… – dijo Jack enojado.

\- ¿Hola? Hola amigo. No, no estoy ocupado – dijo Fred respondiendo en Hands Free Phone.

Jack se lo quito y lo estrello contra la pared, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

* * *

\- Tantas chicas y solo un ascensor; pero ustedes me han apoyado mucho – dijo Honey mientras las chicas entraban al ascensor.

\- Honey, tú lo lograste – dijo una chica de piel bronceada y lentes de contacto rosados. Llevaba puesto un vestido con mangas largas hecho de plumas de color amarillo, verde y azul; en su cabello llevaba una corona de plumas del mismo color; tenía aretes de oro, brazaletes en sus muñecas y unas tobilleras en sus pies descalzos; también de oro.

\- Gracias Tooth – dijo Honey.

"¡Honey! ¡Honey! ¡Honey!": decían las chicas mientras Jack estaba al fondo sosteniendo una caja con sus cosas.

\- ¡Chicas! ¡Ya basta! – dijo Honey alegre.

\- Se va a poner mejor, porque vamos al Café Gato Afortunado – dijo Tooth.

\- Que genial – dijo Honey muy alegre y todas las chicas gritando.

* * *

 **En la preparatoria de Disney & Dreamworks: **

Jack estaciona su auto y entra. Ya adentro, se dirige al salón de gimnasia. Lo mira con nostalgia y recuerda la noche del juego.

Luego se dirige a la cabina de trofeos. Se queda mirando la foto de sí mismo cuando estaba en el equipo.

\- Jackson Overland – dijo una voz. Era de un hombre, tenía el cabello estilo spiky de color rubio, piel blanca y ojos avellana. Llevaba puesto un uniforme de conserje.

\- ¿Lo conozco? – dijo Jack.

\- No. Pero yo te conozco a ti – dijo él.

\- ¿Ah, sí?... Sandy – dijo Jack al notar su nombre bordado en el uniforme.

\- Estrella de la secundaria… nunca lograste lo que querías. Tarde o temprano todos vuelven a la vieja escuela… se paran ahí y ven la foto de sus días de gloria… pensando en lo que podía haber pasado. Me parece que ustedes viven en el pasado – dijo Sandy.

\- Me encantaría vivir en el pasado; Era mucho mejor – dijo Jack volviendo a ver la foto.

\- Apuesto a que quisieras vivirlo de nuevo – dijo Sandy observándolo.

\- Claro que si – dijo Jack.

Sandy solo asintió mientras sonaba la campana.- ¿Estás seguro? – le pregunto.

\- Sí – dijo Jack.

\- Papá – dijo una chica. Era de piel clara, ojos verdes y un corte de cabello degrade de color rubio. Llevaba puesto una blusa negra con mangas cortas y un cuello bebe de color blanco. Una falda corta con pliegues de color lavanda y zapatos Mary Jane color crema con bordes negros.

\- Hola señor Overland – dijeron al unísono 2 chicas castañas detrás de ella.

\- Hola Pippa y Cupcake – saludo Jack a las 2 morenas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo la rubia.

\- Estaba hablando con…- dijo Jack volteando pero Sandy no estaba – nadie. No importa. Salí temprano del trabajo y pensé si vamos por un helado – dijo un poco alegre.

\- ¿Juntos? ¿Por qué? – dijo la rubia incómodamente.

\- Solo ve por Jamie ¿Ok? – dijo Jack serio y luego volteo para ver si Sandy estaba ahí.

* * *

 **En una dulcería llamada "Sugar Rush":**

\- ¿Quieren algo más? – dijo una camarera.

\- No, estamos bien – dijo Jack amablemente.

La rubia solo votaba la cereza de su helado.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sophie? Este era de tus lugares favoritos. Veníamos aquí cada vez en tu cumpleaños – dijo Jack.

\- Sí, cuando tenía ocho años – dijo Sophie poniéndose unos audífonos.

Jack se queda mirando a su otro hijo que estaba jugando en su Videoconsola portátil. Él era castaño, tenía ojos cafés, piel blanca; llevaba puesto una sudadera café, jeans y zapatillas blancas.

\- Jamie, ya viene la temporada de baloncesto. ¿Estás listo? – pregunto Jack.

\- Si – responde Jamie mientras seguía jugando.

\- ¿Has trabajado en los tiros largos? – pregunto Jack.

\- Si – responde el castaño.

\- ¿Los pases? – pregunto Jack.

\- Van bien – dijo Jamie.

\- ¿Dribbling? – pregunto Jack.

\- Va muy bien – dijo el castaño quitando la vista del juego para mirarlo.

\- Con solo "bien" no te van a dar una beca – dijo Jack.

\- Van excelente. Muy excelente papá – dijo Jamie.

\- Ese es mi hijo – dijo Jack orgulloso. – No olvides no es lo grande que seas…

\- Es lo grande de tu juego – término el castaño por él.

\- Dame cinco – dijo Jack alzando su mano.

\- Aceptaron a Sophie en SFIT – dijo Jamie para cambiar de tema.

\- Sophie eso es asombroso – dijo Jack pero ella no le prestaba atención. - ¿Puedes quitarte lo… - decía pero se dio cuenta que los audífonos no estaban conectados. La miro, esperando una explicación pero ella solo comía su helado.

* * *

Después Jack los llevo a la casa de Rapunzel. Ni bien se estaciona Sophie y Jamie salieron rápido del auto.

\- Muy bien, chico nos vemos pronto – dijo Jack bajando. – Los quiero. Me dio gusto hablar con ustedes – dijo pero ellos ya entraron a la casa.

Jack volteo al oír una cierra eléctrica y vio un árbol delgado caer. Al entrar, ve a Rapunzel con unos lentes de sol y unas orejeras; votando varias cosas del jardín a un triturador.

Ella vestía una blusa blanca con mangas largas y un cuello redondo, un pantalón palazzo negro con un cinturón a juego, unas sandalias blancas y tenía una banda negra en su cabello.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? – grito Jack pero Rapunzel seguía tirando al triturador. – Oye, son mis cosas – dijo pero ella no le hacía caso. - ¿Por qué destruyes nuestro Jardín? – le pregunto.

\- No es tuyo, es mío ¿Recuerdas? – dijo Rapunzel mientras volteo a verlo. – Tú decidiste acabar con lo nuestro y yo me quedo con el – dijo mientras lo apagaba. - Lo convertiré en un exhibidor para mis clientes – dijo quitándose los lentes y las orejeras.

\- ¿Clientes de qué? – pregunto Jack.

\- De diseño de exteriores – dijo Rapunzel.

\- ¿Diseño de exteriores? – pregunto Jack.

\- Le mostrare al mundo lo que puedo hacer – dijo la rubia sonriendo y caminando hacia el otro lado.

\- Si… bueno… el divorcio será oficial en 2 semanas. No tienes derecho – dijo Jack siguiéndola.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Pase 26 años de mi vida oyéndote quejarte… – dijo ella mientras cargaba el árbol delgado que corto. –… de lo que podías haber hecho sin mí y no tengo derecho? – dijo volteando a verlo.

\- Es solo que… trabaje tanto en este jardín – dijo Jack mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Ah sí? – dijo ella sarcásticamente. - ¿Cómo la fosa para la parrilla? – pregunto ella.

\- Sí – dijo él mirando el desastre que había con los ladrillos.

\- Sabes… recuerdo que pasaste una hora trabajando en ella… y luego pasaste 2 días quejándote de que… si tuvieras una carrera habrías contratado a alguien para que lo hiciera – dijo Rapunzel mirándole a los ojos.

\- No creo que hayan sido 2 días enteros – dijo él.

\- O la hamaca de allá – dijo Rapunzel apuntando con su mano la hamaca tirada al suelo.

\- Sí – dijo Jack.

\- Creo que dejaste todo eso a la mitad porque decidiste ya no tratar más – dijo ella.

\- Trata de ver las cosas desde mi punto de vista. Estoy decepcionado de mi vida – dijo él casi gritando.

\- Nunca te pedí que te casarás conmigo – dijo ella del mismo modo.

\- No… pero yo sí – dijo él.

Rapunzel abrió la boca para tratar de hablar pero solo balbuceo y termino suspirando.

\- Pues… ya no tienes que hacerme más favores. Ya no vamos a detener uno al otro – dijo ella triste.

\- Zellie… - dijo Jack dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Nos vemos en la corte, ¿Sí? En el juicio – dijo Rapunzel tratando de encender la motosierra.

\- Rapunzel – dijo una voz cantarina.

\- ¡Gothel! ¡Viniste! – dijo Rapunzel alegre y corriendo hacia ella.

\- Claro que vine. Que mala dama de honor sería si no te ayudara en el divorcio – dijo Gothel sosteniendo unas bolsas de compras y abrazándola. Ella era de piel blanca, cabello rizado negro hasta los omoplatos y ojos grises. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con escote en V, una falda lápiz con péplum, un cinturón a juego con una hebilla dorada y unas plataformas doradas.

\- Recuerda, el primer paso siempre es el más duro... Jackson – dijo Gothel con desagrado.

\- Ghotiel – dijo él del mismo modo.

\- Gothel – dijo ella enojada.

\- Me da igual – dijo Jack desinteresado.

\- Vamos. Tenemos que prepararte para volver al mercado – dijo Gothel caminando hacia la puerta con sus bolsas.

\- Sí, soy muy deseable – dijo Rapunzel siguiéndola. – Mamá soltera con 2 adolescentes y abono bajo las uñas – dijo ella.

\- Ay, por favor. Tienes el trasero de un chico de 12 años – dijo Gothel.

\- Hay que linda… Ojala nuestra hija haya oído eso – dijo Jack con una voz femenina.

Gothel solo bufo y entro a la casa.

\- Adiós, Jack – dijo Rapunzel.

Jack solo se quedó mirándola hasta que entro. – Adiós – dijo él.

De pronto, una gota de agua cayó en su frente. Se la quitó al mismo tiempo que se escuchó un rayo y empezaba llover.

* * *

Se veía a Jack manejando su auto por un puente. Mientras lo hacía, la radio se encendió y cambiaba las estaciones. En una de ellas se oyó: " _¿Estás seguro?"_

\- Dios mío – dijo al oír más truenos.

Cuando poso su vista al otro lado de la carretera un trueno alumbro la silueta de un hombre, él estaba parado sobre la baranda del puente y se sujetaba de un poste de luz.

Rápidamente detuvo el auto - ¡Oiga! ¡Bajase de ahí! – grito mientras salía del vehículo.

Cuando el hombre volteo se dio cuenta que era Sandy, paso una camioneta que obstruyo su vista. Al irse, se dio cuenta que Sandy ya no estaba y empezó a correr hacia la baranda.

\- No… ¿Hola? ¡Oiga! ¡Oiga! – grito Jack mientras se asomó para ver donde cayó.

El agua se empezó a transformar en un remolino.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Jack atónito.

Poco a poco se veía una imagen traslucida de Jack cuando era joven y alzaba su mano hacia él.

Jack hizo lo mismo pero se cayó hacia abajo mientras comenzaba a gritar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas, sé qué me tarde mucho pero espero que les guste el capítulo. Cada vez es más largo ¿No creen?**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Transformación**

* * *

Mientras amanecía, se veía un auto completamente manchado de barro, estacionándose. De el, se vio salir a Jack también completamente manchado de barro. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió al baño, en el segundo piso. Aún con los zapatos y el disfraz entro en la tina, utilizando el duchador se quitó el barro de sí mismo y su vestuario.

Al voltearse hacia el espejo para comprobar si había más manchas de barro, Jack vió que su reflejo tenía la apariencia que tuvo a los 17 años, lo cual hizo que gritara.

* * *

Al otro lado del segundo piso, en una habitación con decoraciones de robótica; dormía Hiro en una cama, que tenía la forma de una nave espacial.

Debido al grito de Jack, despertó y miró hacia los lados para ver qué pasaba. Dio un volantín para bajar de su cama y salió del cuarto.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el baño:**

Jack con una toalla se limpió la cara, para ver si no era un espejismo debido a la falta de sueño. Pero sin embargo, vió lo mismo.

Al mirar hacia otro lado, vio a un robot con una armadura de color rojo y un casco del mismo color. Detrás de él, estaba Hiro que tenía una armadura idéntica pero en color púrpura y unos guantes cibernéticos, que alumbraban de color azul. Miraba hacia el lado opuesto, debido a los guantes el robot imitaba los movimientos de Hiro.

\- Hiro – dijo Jack; haciendo que Hiro volteara.

\- ¡A él Baymax! ¡Es un ladrón! – dijo Hiro haciendo movimientos de Karate.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – gritó Jack, corriendo para esquivar a Baymax. – Soy yo – dijo antes de agacharse ya que Baymax lanzo un puño cohete.

Jack salió corriendo mientras Hiro hizo que el puño volviera a Baymax y que corriera hacia el albino. Jack agarro uno de los escudos que había en una pared para protegerse de los golpes de Baymax y gritaba al mismo tiempo.

Cerca de la baranda de la escalera, Jack logro alejar ligeramente con el escudo a Baymax haciéndolo tropezar, pero ya que Hiro estaba detrás del robot cuando tropezó, él perdió el equilibrio y choco con la baranda haciendo que caiga hacia abajo.

Jack, desde arriba, miro que Hiro cayó en una alfombra; él se quitó el casco y sus guantes, ya que por la caída dejaron de alumbrar. Jack salto hacia abajo y aterrizo cerca de la cabeza de Hiro, el cual grito cuando aterrizo.

\- Me siento muy bien – dijo Jack sorprendido, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

Mientras tanto, Hiro dio un volantín y al llegar al otro lado de la alfombra, la jalo haciendo que Jack cayera de espaldas. Hiro saco una espada Excálibur de una roca, como el Rey Arturo.

\- ¡Qué estás haciendo Hiro! ¡No! ¡No! – gritó el albino levantándose.

Jack tomo un Bo de madera para cubrir los golpes de la espada pero Hiro la partió en dos. Entonces, Jack entrecruzo los dos pedazos para tratar de detener a Hiro, pero él lo empujó hacia atrás y cayó sentado sobre una silla de oficina con ruedas. Hiro corrió hacia él para incrustar la espada pero Jack volteo el asiento y se incrusto en su chaleco, muy cerca de su cuello.

Jack se quitó el chaleco para poder correr mientras Hiro agarro un sable de luz de la estatua de un Jedi. Jack salto sobre una mesa circular y aterrizo detrás de una mesa de futbolito.

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Hiro! ¡Soy yo! – gritó Jack mientras que esquivaba el sable.

Jack con una de las palancas le golpeo en la entrepierna. Hiro se dobló de dolor mientras Jack salió corriendo y agarro uno de los sables de luz que estaban en el piso.

\- ¡Escúchame! ¡Basta! ¡Ahora! – gritó Jack mientras le apunto con el sable.

\- Oh… un arma elegante… para un momento civilizado – dijo Hiro, mientras encendía el sable, que alumbro de color rojo.

Jack bufo y le dio una mirada aburrida mientras encendía el suyo, que alumbro de color azul.

Hiro corrió hacia a él mientras le apuntaba pero Jack cubrió cada golpe que hacía.

\- ¡Hiro! ¡Soy yo! ¡Jackson Overland! ¡Tú mejor amigo! – gritó Jack mientras lo esquivaba. – Adoras la repostería y los ositos de goma – dijo calmadamente mientras que los sables se entrecruzaron y Hiro estaba en cuclillas.

\- Está en internet – dijo Hiro mientras se impulsó hacia arriba y empujo a Jack hacia atrás.

\- Me ayudaste a copiar en matemáticas… pero me atraparon – dijo Jack cuando los sables se entrecruzaron de nuevo y Hiro estaba casi en el suelo.

\- Todos lo saben – gritó Hiro mientras se impulsó de nuevo.

Jack y Hiro seguían luchando hasta que quedaron cara a cara.

\- Invitaste a la Princesa Leia al baile… pero dijo que no – dijo Jack.

\- Salió en las noticias – dijo Hiro.

Hiro trato de empujarlo hacia atrás pero Jack le dio una patada en el pecho. Siguieron luchando hasta que Jack golpeo las piernas de Hiro y él cayó de espaldas.

\- Me rindo… me rindo – dijo Hiro agitado y alzo su mano para que le ayudara a pararse.

Cuando Jack la iba a tomar, Hiro le dio una patada a la entrepierna. Jack se dobló de dolor y cayó de espaldas mientras Hiro fue por un portarretrato para golpearlo.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Hiro! – suplico Jack.

Cuando Hiro miro hacia arriba, vio que era la foto de la graduación y Jack se veía igual que ahora.

\- No me engaño – dijo Hiro atónito e inconscientemente se le cayó el portarretrato sobre la cabeza de Jack.

Jack se quejó de dolor antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

 **En la cocina:**

Se veía sobre la mesa que había un montón de historietas. Baymax colocaba aerosol refrigerante a Jack y Hiro.

\- Quieres dejar de verme – dijo Jack enojado a Hiro.

\- Me espantaste Jack – dijo Hiro.

\- ¡Yo me espante! ¡Soy un adolescente! – gritó Jack.

\- Está bien. Entonces… es una historia de transformación. Aparece en la literatura una y otra vez. – dijo Hiro. - ¿En algún momento te toco un rayo gama? – preguntó.

\- No – dijo Jack entre dientes.

\- ¿Te expusiste a una clase de radiación? – preguntó Hiro.

\- No, Hiro – dijo Jack alzando la voz.

\- No… Lo habrías visto… Eso eliminaría algunas teorías preliminares – dijo Hiro incómodo. - ¿Eres o has sido… un dios nórdico, un vampiro o un robot del futuro? – preguntó seriamente.

\- Te conozco desde primer grado, no se tal vez, te lo hubiera dicho – dijo Jack enojado.

\- Los vampiros no lo dicen… los robots no lo saben – dijo Hiro calmadamente.

\- Ya cállate – dijo Jack reprimiendo su enojo.

\- Bueno… sino es ninguna de estas. Estamos buscando el origen de la magia de tu guía espiritual – dijo Hiro agarrando un libro grueso y moviendo las páginas. – Aquí esta. Cuando el héroe… supongo que eres tú… es transformado por su guía espiritual… para emprender un nuevo camino – dijo Hiro.

\- ¿Y cuál es? – preguntó Jack.

\- ¿Y qué crees que soy tu guía espiritual? – dijo Hiro sarcásticamente.

Jack seguía haciendo muecas de dolor hasta que proceso una respuesta. – Sandy… El conserje – dijo seriamente.

\- Oh… El conserje – dijo Hiro confundido.

* * *

 **En la preparatoria Disney & Dreamworks:**

El auto de Jack, aun sucio, iba a toda velocidad; cuando llego el albino bajo rápidamente aun con el vestuario mojado. Ya adentro empezó a buscar a Sandy.

\- ¿Has visto al conserje? – preguntó Jack a unas chicas que se asustaron al verlo.

\- ¿Saben dónde está el conserje? – preguntó el peliblanco a una pareja que pasaba.

\- No – respondieron al unísono.

\- ¿Dónde está el conserje? ¿Dónde trabaja el conserje? – preguntó el ojiazul a un chico gótico que lo miraba desafiante.

Al voltear a hacia otro lado, ve a una chica con uniforme de conserje y un carrito de limpieza.

\- ¡Oiga! ¡Disculpe! – dijo él corriendo hacia ella.

\- ¿Estas bien, muchacho? – preguntó ella al verlo tan agitado.

\- ¿Sí… Hay otro conserje aquí… en la escuela? – preguntó Jack.

\- No. Yo soy la única – respondió ella.

\- No, no. Hay un chico con el cabello rubio estilo spiky, trabaja aquí. Yo estuve aquí ayer, hablamos… Le enseñe esta foto mía – dijo el ojiazul apuntando hacia la foto en la cabina de trofeos.

\- ¿Tuya? – preguntó ella empujando el carrito.

\- Sí – respondió Jack.

\- Pero esa foto es de 1989 – dijo ella al ver la fecha en el cartel de la foto.

\- Cierto… Olvídelo – dijo el albino al darse cuenta que sonaba tonto lo que decía.

La chica lo mira extrañamente antes de irse.

Jack mira hacia el otro lado y ve a Jamie sacando unos libros de su casillero.

\- ¡Jamie! ¡Jamie! ¡Jamie, amigo! – grito él pero hizo que Jamie se asustara y saliera corriendo después de cerrar el casillero.

De pronto donde Jack estaba parado la luz empezaba a parpadear y hacían el ruido de un trueno. Jack miro hacia abajo y vio que había agua en el suelo. El agua formaba un camino que empezó a seguir. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras con agua, vio un carrito de limpieza antiguo con implementos también antiguos.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Guía espiritual? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? – preguntó él mientras se acercaba. - No sé qué debo hacer – dijo pesadamente.

Luego se dio cuenta que el carrito estaba junto a una puerta. Al ver por la pequeña ventana que había, vio a un grupo de estudiantes practicando baloncesto.

* * *

 **Devuelta en la casa de Hiro:**

Se veía a Hiro sentado en una silla de oficina con ruedas, usando 6 computadoras con diferentes videojuegos y unos audífonos con micrófono.

\- ¡Me dispararon! ¡¿Me dispararon o… - dijo Hiro ya confundido. – Espera… si es una granada – dijo muy concentrado

\- Hiro – dijo Jack mientras entraba.

Hiro estuvo a punto de gritar al verlo hasta que recordó quien era. – Ah, eres tú – dijo él mientras volvía a concentrarse en el juego.

\- Ya se. Ya sé lo que debo hacer. Sé lo que mi guía espiritual quiere que haga. Volveré – dijo Jack mientras alzo sus brazos en modo de aclamación.

Pero Hiro no le prestaba atención.

\- Volveré a la escuela amigo – grito él muy cerca de su oído.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Cómo crees! Tu guía espiritual no te transformaría para que volvieras a revivir tu último año – dijo Hiro mientras seguía concentrado en los juegos.

\- Hiro, esta es la última… la única oportunidad de volver a vivir mi vida… de hacer lo correcto – dijo Jack. - ¿Tú no lo harías? – preguntó.

\- No, soy millonario y nadie pone mi cabeza en el sanitario – dijo Hiro mirándolo.

\- Ok… Además, no se trata de mí – dijo el peliblanco.

\- No, si se trata sobre ti – dijo Hiro.

\- No, esto abarca mucho más – dijo Jack.

\- Es sobre ti – dijo el pelinegro muy seguro.

\- Quizá si trata sobre mí… ¿Pero qué tiene de malo? – dijo Jack mientras volteo la silla para que Hiro lo viera. – No he hecho nada por mí desde 1989 – dijo seriamente.

\- Haz lo que quieras hacer. Pero que no se te ocurra meterme en esto contigo – dijo Hiro quitándose los audífonos. – Disney & DreamWorks fue lo peor de mi existencia y me prometí que jamás volvería a esa asquerosa escuela. ¡Jamás… Jamás… Jamás! – dijo gritando.

* * *

 **En la preparatoria Disney & DreamWorks:**

\- Te odio – dijo Hiro a Jack mientras se acercaban a la secretaria.

Hiro llevaba puesto una chaqueta azul con capucha, una camiseta roja con un robot en el, pantalones capri de color beige oscuro y zapatillas de color café oscuro con cordones amarillos.

Jack llevaba puesto una camiseta enorme con mangas cortas de color negro con decoraciones verde y púrpura con pedrería, un pantalón negro que en la parte superior era blanco con patrones de líneas rojas, una gorra plateada colocada hacia un costado y unas botas de cuero café.

La secretaria tenía la piel blanca, cabello corto negro; un tanto desaliñado con mechas de color violeta, ojos cafés, labios de color rosa y sombras lavanda. Llevaba puesto un vestido de punto gris, mangas largas de gasa de color negro, cuello bebe y un escote ojo de cerradura del mismo color. Alrededor de la cintura tenía un cinturón delgado de cuero negro con una pequeña hebilla plateada y unos tacones negros.

– Hola, vengo a inscribir a mi… hijo… en la escuela, Jared – dijo a la secretaria pero ella atendía el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué hay? – dijo Jack un poco sobreactuado.

\- Y Go Go… - dijo Hiro leyendo el nombre en el gafete de su escritorio. Pero ella lo miro y con un lápiz que sostenía, apunto al teléfono. – Nos vamos a sentar hasta que tenga tiempo – dijo Hiro incómodo mientras apuntaba a las sillas.

Hiro y Jack fueron a sentarse. Jack revisaba los expedientes para la inscripción.

\- Oye… ¿Qué te pusiste? – preguntó Hiro al darse cuenta de su vestuario.

\- Está de moda. Tengo una foto de Kevin Federline vestido así – dijo Jack como lo más normal del mundo.

\- No sé quién es – dijo Hiro.

\- Y tu ropa qué – preguntó Jack.

\- Que tiene - dijo Hiro mirándose a sí mismo.

\- No pareces un adulto decente – dijo Jack.

\- Lo intente – dijo Hiro defendiéndose.

\- Pareces Clay Aiken – dijo Jack.

\- No lo metas en esto – dijo Hiro.

Jack siguió viendo los expedientes hasta que llego a unas fotos de él editadas con Photoshop pero no se veían muy convincentes.

\- ¿Se ven auténticas? – preguntó Jack nervioso.

\- Sí. Fíjate con quién estás hablando. Yo invente a Baymax el robot que ayuda a salvar la vida de las personas – dijo Hiro muy orgulloso.

Jack lo miro seriamente antes de seguir viendo las fotos.

\- También invente a Baymax el robot que ayuda a robar archivos de las personas – dijo Hiro pesadamente. – Pero esa fue una coincidencia – dijo en voz baja.

\- Oye… ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Jack al ver unas fotos editadas de Hiro en Star Wars. – Ay, por Dios – dijo al ver las demás.

\- No, esas fotos son para mí – dijo Hiro tomando las fotos.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? – pregunto Jack.

\- Estás son mías – dijo Hiro.

\- La señorita Vanilla Penélope los atenderá – dijo Go Go.

Hiro y Jack caminaron hacia la oficina.

\- No te hagas el gracioso y habla lo menos posible – susurro Jack a Hiro, sin darse cuenta que había un chico caminando y choco con él.

\- Fíjate por caminas, tarado – gruño el chico mientras Jack lo veía desafiante. Él tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello café y ojos verde pardo. Llevaba puesto una camiseta negra con un cráneo blanco en el y mangas raglan azul claro, jeans y zapatillas de cuero negro y cordones blancos.

\- Perdón, Señor. Fue culpa nuestra – dijo Hiro asustado del adolescente.

\- Sid Phillips – dijo severamente una voz femenina dentro de la oficina.

Hiro rápidamente empujo a Jack para que entrara mientras él cerraba la puerta.

\- Hola, soy Vanilla Penélope, directora de la escuela pero todos me llaman Vanellope – dijo una chica. Tenía la piel clara con mejillas sonrosadas, ojos verde amarillo, cabello negro amarrado en una coleta con un listón rojo y llevaba una diadema roja. Llevaba puesto un vestido que llegaba por encima de las rodillas, de color rosa con patrones de puntos blancos y fucsias, cuello alto de encaje blanco, mangas transparentes de color blanco con encaje al final del mismo color, un péplum blanco. Usaba flats rosa bebe y medias blancas transparentes.

\- Hola – dijo Jack sentándose.

Después de que Hiro puso el seguro a la puerta volteo a ver a Vanellope. Se quedó impresionado por su belleza y la imagino como una de las princesas de los videojuegos que siempre jugaba.

\- Hola – dijo Vanellope estrechando la mano de Hiro.

\- Hola – dijo Hiro pero no la soltaba cuando trato de alejarse.

\- Ok… ya me puede soltar – dijo Vanellope molesta.

\- Lo siento – dijo Hiro soltándola. – Creo que nuestras manos hicieron un bebé – dijo como si fuera normal mientras ella lo miro extrañamente.

\- Disculpe a mi papá. No acostumbra hablar con mujeres atractivas – dijo Jack justificando y levantándose mientras miraba molesto a Hiro.

\- Gracias…hmm – dijo Vanellope.

\- Jared – dijo el albino.

-…Jared, gracias por el comentario tan halagador y tan inapropiado – dijo ella severamente. – Tomen asiento – dijo ella mientras se sentaba y ellos hacían lo mismo.

\- Antes de empezar, necesita saber que Jared es un bastardo – dijo Hiro mientras Jack lo veía enojado.

\- ¿Perdón? – pregunto la pelinegra.

\- Nunca me casé con su mamá – dijo Hiro. – Soy soltero y tengo mucho dinero – dijo tratando de coquetear con ella.

Vanellope y Jack empezaron a reír incomodos.

\- Bueno. ¿Trajiste tus expedientes? – pregunto ella a Jack.

\- Si – dijo Jack entregándole

\- Tu última escuela fue Burgess en Pennsylvania. Solo dieces, muy impresionante. Club de matemáticas… Finalista de Mérito Nacional… y campeón de comer salchichas en Coney Island – dijo Vanellope mirándolo.

Jack rió nerviosamente mientras miró molesto a Hiro que se miraba a sí mismo con orgullo.

\- Bueno, creo que Disney & DreamWorks tiene suerte de tenerte – dijo ella levantándose. - Bienvenido – dijo estrechando la mano de Jack.

\- Gracias - dijo Jack retirando su mano.

Hiro intento estrechar su mano pero ella volteo hacia otro lado. Luego, Hiro alzó la mano mientras Jack y Vanellope lo miraban extrañamente.

\- Sí, señor Hamada. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta? – dijo ella.

\- Tiene un muy lindo cabello – dijo Hiro sonriente mientras Jack reprimía las ganas de golpearlo.

\- No es una pregunta, pero gracias – dijo Vanellope amablemente.

\- ¿Le molestaría a la dama si lo olfateara? – dijo Hiro normalmente mientras Jack se veía más enojado.

\- Es buen momento para decirle que nunca salgo con los papás de mis estudiantes – dijo ella severamente.

\- Bien, yo nunca salgo con las directoras de mi hijo – dijo Hiro tratando de sonar severo mientras apoyaba sus manos en el escritorio.

\- Bien. Ven, papá – dijo Jack sacándolo de la oficina.

Vanellope aún podía oír como discutían.

* * *

 **Por los pasillos de la escuela:**

\- ¿Lo tenías que hacer ahora? Solo trata de fingir ser un padre – dijo Jack a Hiro mientras los que pasaban miraban extrañamente el vestuario de Jack.

\- ¿Viste cómo me desvistió con la mirada? – dijo Hiro con una sonrisa tonta.

\- Creo que la mal interpretaste – dijo Jack seriamente.

Al voltear hacia el otro lado vio a Pippa y Cupcake - Son las amigas de Sophie. Mira – dijo Jack mientras ellas pasaban. – Hola chicas, ¿Cómo les va? – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te conozco? – dijo Pippa.

\- ¿Qué te crees rapero? – dijo Cupcake.

Mientras ambas se alejaban riendo, Jack por primera vez sintió humillación.

\- Bienvenido al fondo de la cadena alimenticia – dijo Hiro al recordar como sentía hace años. – Tú siempre me cuidaste en la preparatoria. Si tu guía espiritual quiere que seas un adolescente falso… y que yo sea tu padre falso… me voy a asegurar que mi hijo falso no parezca… un nerd – dijo mirando su vestuario.

\- No me veo como nerd – dijo Jack pero en sus ojos se veía que le dolió lo que dijo.

\- Nos vamos de compras – dijo Hiro sacando dramáticamente su tarjeta.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunto Jack sarcásticamente.

\- Sí. Tu camiseta tiene pedrería – dijo Hiro alejándose.

\- Pedrería muy en onda – dijo Jack siguiéndolo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Chicas, la verdad no voy a dar excusas de por que no actualize. Pero quiero decirles que este año 2016 ha sido maravilloso.**

 **Disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Jared Hamada**

* * *

 **Preparatoria Disney and DeamWorks:**

Al día siguiente se podía ver un auto deportivo plateado último modelo estacionándose. De él salió Jack con un nuevo corte, llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos jeans y zapatillas negras; les sonrió a Pippa y Cupcake que lo estaban observando.

"Es lindo": dijeron ambas mientras se ruborizaban.

\- Oye, mira eso – dijo un chico a Sid apuntando con la mano el auto.

Jack y Sid se desafiaron con la mirada hasta que Jack se retiró para entrar en la preparatoria.

Mientras caminaba noto que todos lo observaban; nuevamente se sentía el más popular.

Al llegar al tercer piso, donde está aparentemente vacío, se sorprendió que al sonar la campana, todos los alumnos salieron de diferentes salones y chocaran con él al intentar pasar.

* * *

 **Salón de Historia:**

\- Sin mensajes de texto, ni celulares, dejen la charla para después – dijo el profesor con un tono aburrido.

Jack se sorprendió de que a nadie le importaba lo que decía el maestro.

De pronto el ringtone de su celular comenzó a sonar, Jack respondió sin fijarse quien llamaba.

\- Hola – dijo Jack.

\- En ¿Dónde estás? – dijo Rapunzel.

Jack inmediatamente recordó donde tenía que estar.

\- ¡Oh! Claro la cosa – dijo Jack entre dientes

\- Te refieres a nuestro divorcio, te lo tomas como un juego – dijo Rapunzel molesta.

\- No, no, no; Lo tomo en serio – dijo Jack al notar que estaba en altavoz al oír los murmullos desaprobatorios de los abogados. – Tuve…tuve que salir del país… salió de último momento – dijo nervioso.

Rapunzel escucho unas risas femeninas por el teléfono.

\- ¿Estás con una chica? – preguntó Rapunzel atónita.

\- No, son muchas porristas – dijo Jack apretando los dientes.

\- Oye, considerarías salir con una décimo grado. Mi nombre es Lila – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Rapunzel quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar eso.

\- Creo que podemos pedir la custodia total – dijo su abogada.

\- ¡No! No pueden alejarme de mis hijos – dijo Jack serio.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te interesan? – preguntó Rapunzel.

\- Mira estoy más cerca de ellos de lo que crees – dijo Jack mirando a Shopie saludar a sus amigos. – Cambiemos la cita ¿Sí? – dijo Jack cortando la llamada.

Sophie se acercó a saludar a Cupcake. Luego noto que Jack la saludaba.

\- Hmm… ¿Por qué me mira el chico nuevo? – dijo Shopie incomoda.

\- No lo sé, pero encantaría que me mirara – dijo Cupcake soñadora.

Jack al darse cuenta que Cupcake lo miraba se volteó quejándose incómodo.

* * *

 **En el salón de gimnasia:**

Jack anotaba en el aro cada vez que lanzaba el balón.

\- Cielos estamos en excelente forma – dijo Jack alegre. – ¡Oye! ¡Amigo escucha! – dijo mientras se acercaba a un chico moreno con anteojos grandes.

\- Te dire algo en 10 años vas a tener un vientre grande que ni los abdominales quitaran y bajar de peso no es cierto – dijo Jack sin notar que un chico grande con sobrepeso se acercó. - Sabes yo…olvídalo - dijo al observarlo.- Dame el balón – dijo Jack alejándose.

El hizo una anotación de nuevo.

\- Oye, ven aquí – dijo el coach al verlo. – Coach Norte – dijo estrechando su mano.

\- Wow… aún sigue aquí – dijo Jack observando su cabello blanco.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Norte.

\- Es una leyenda – dijo Jack fingiendo asombro.

\- Sí... bueno 26 años… de hecho es el último – dijo Norte alagado. – Buena mano… buen salto… necesitamos un nuevo guardia – dijo mirándolo.

\- En serio – dijo Jack actuando desinteresado.

\- Ven a los entrenamientos – dijo el coach.

\- Ok – dijo el albino.

\- Se acabó la charla – dijo Norte haciendo un ademan para que se valla.

\- Si – dijo Jack alejándose.

* * *

 **En la casa de Hiro:**

El pelinegro estaba acostado en el sofá mientras jugaba en su laptop. Cuando sonó su teléfono contesto en Hand Free Phone.

\- ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó Hiro.

\- Todo muy bien, Norte prácticamente me metió al equipo. No es una coincidencia, este es el camino – dijo Jack.

\- Sí, súper, grandioso… es bueno que quieres hallar tu destino y bla…bla…bla… bla… como sea, oye necesito que hagas algo por mí – dijo Hiro apartando la vista de su laptop. – Necesito que tengas problemas. No, no uno grande…sino lo suficiente para que la directora puede hablar con tu padre – dijo suplicante.

\- Si… Ok… Ya veré – dijo Jack cortando la llamada.

\- ¡Wohoo! Jaque mate, Rusell – dijo Hiro, vía Skype, a un niño con traje de explorador.

* * *

 **En los baños:**

Jack estaba a punto de irse cuando oye alguien hablar.

\- Oye podrías ayudarme con esto – dijo una voz masculina.

\- Jamie – dijo Jack sorprendido al verlo atado con cintas adhesivas mientras estaba sentado en el excusado.

\- ¿Cómo es…qué… quién te hizo esto? – dijo Jack atónito.

\- El equipo de baloncesto – dijo Jamie desinteresado.

\- Pero… por qué… eres del equipo… eres popular – dijo Jack confundido.

\- Oye, escucha es algo personal y no te conozco… me pegaron al excusado – dijo Jaime incómodo.

\- Sí, Lo siento, Soy Jared Hamada, hijo de tu tío Hiro. Soy nuevo – dijo Jack recordando quien es ahora.

\- Oh… Claro, te saludaría pero tengo las manos atadas – dijo el castaño sarcásticamente.

\- Si, lo sé – dijo el albino dirigiéndose a él para ayudarlo.

* * *

 **En la cafetería:**

Jack y Jamie caminaban con una bandeja de almuerzo, respectivamente, hacia una mesa.

\- Como es que no nos conocíamos – preguntó Jaime.

\- Mamá no quería que nadie supiera que tuvo un hijo con Hiro – dijo Jack rápidamente.

\- Puedo entenderlo – dijo Jaime.

\- Ya que somos prácticamente familia… papá dice que tenemos que cuidarnos el uno al otro – dijo Jack sobreprotector.

\- Hmm… si… por que no… la siguiente viene cuando me pequen al excusado – dijo Jamie sarcásticamente mientras se sentaban.

Mientras Jack comía, noto que Jamie miraba a otra mesa. Al voltear observo a una chica de piel oscura con el cabello rizado riendo con sus amigas.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Jack con una sonrisa.

\- Hmm… es Tip – dijo Jaime ruborizado agachando la mirada.

\- Así… sales con ella – dijo Jack interesado.

\- No, ella es la capitana de porristas… Jamás saldría conmigo – dijo Jamie mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Sabes… Jamie… cuando conocí a tu madre estaba muy nervioso… – dijo Jack.

\- Conociste a mi madre – le interrumpió Jamie extrañado.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Jack como si no supiera de que habla, mientras internamente se regañaba.

\- Dijiste cuando conocí a tu madre estaba muy nervioso – dijo Jaime.

\- Oh… que es extraño… ¿Y es linda? – dijo Jack, cambiando de tema.

\- Oye, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se supone que supone que deba responder a eso? – dijo Jamie.

\- Era un chiste – dijo Jack riéndose nervioso.

Jamie miro enojado entrar a Sid con el grupo de baloncesto.

\- Sid… Odio a ese chico – dijo Jamie gruñendo.

\- Él fue quien te pego al retrete – dijo Jack también enojado mirando a Sid.

\- Sí, ayer metió en la lavadora de mi casa – dijo Jamie enojado.

\- Y ¿QUÉ HACÍA ESE TONTO EN TU CASA? – gritó el albino.

\- Jared, él es el novio de Sophie – dijo Jamie asustado mientras apuntaba a una mesa.

\- Sophie tiene novio – dijo Jack sorprendido. – Bueno, estoy muy decepcionado de tu hermana – dijo al ver como Sid besaba salvajemente a Sophie.

\- Él te está mirando… no lo mires a los ojos – dijo Jamie nervioso.

\- Si, lo sé, yo lo estoy viendo a él – dijo el albino desafiante mirando a Sid.

\- Para… para – dijo Jamie hasta que noto a Sid detrás de él.

\- Oye, inútil… si te quisiera en la cafetería, te habría pegado a la cocinera – dijo Sid golpeándolo a la cabeza con el balón.

\- Eres un abusivo… No le hablaras de esa forma – dijo Jack enojado mientras se levantaba.

\- Sí, que es lo que harás – dijo Sid golpeando el balón contra la mesa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hare?...Primero voy a llamar a tu padre – dijo Jack posicionándose frente a él.

Todos comenzaron a reír al escucharlo y Sid le lanzo el balón pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que Jack lo atrapo.

\- Devuélveme mi balón, idiota – dijo Sid intimidante.

\- Sabes Sid… me das tanta lástima – dijo Jack sin inmutarse.

\- Tú no me conoces – dijo Sid.

\- Ay pero aun así… eres uno más… el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, sales con chicas lindas, la escuela es tu reino – dijo Jackgirando el balón mientras rodeaba a Sid. – Pero, amigos Sid es un abusivo… porque es fácil decir que él molesta al débil porque es un tonto – dijo alejándose unos metros de Sid.

Algunos comenzaron a reír al escucharlo captando la atención de Tip.

\- Verán de acuerdo a estudios psiquiátricos Sid es un abusivo por una de tres razones – dijo Jack haciendo movimientos con el balón. – Una: debajo de esa rudeza, hay una niña insegura golpeando el armario para salir – dijo con sus ojos fijos en el balón.

Esta vez Tip y Jamie rieron con los demás.

\- Dos: como un cavernícola el cerebro de Sid está subdesarrollado – dijo Jack mirándolo. – Por lo cual es incapaz de tener autocontrol y actúa de manera agresiva – dijo provocando más risas.

\- Y la tercera razón Sid tiene un miembro pequeño – dijo Jack burlonamente.

Todos se quedaron sin aliento antes de comenzar a reír más fuerte.

Jack empezó a jugar con el balón hasta llegar a Sid asustándolo al hacerle creer que lo golpearía con él.

\- No te vayas a lastimar – dijo Jack con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

 **En la casa de Hiro:**

Jack saco spray de queso y una lata de cerveza del refrigerador. Pero baymax se lo quito.

\- La edad para beber es los 21 años – dijo Baymax entregándoselo a Hiro.

\- Programe a Baymax con tus datos, a menos que tu guía espiritual te de una identificación falsa esto es mío – dijo Hiro tomando un sorbo.

Jack comía palitos de carne seca con el spray de queso.

\- ¡Qué comes! – dijo Hiro asqueado.

\- No lo sé, me da hambre todo el tiempo – dijo Jack apretando el spray en su boca.

\- Eso es antihigiénico, ahora es tu lata y le pondré tus iniciales – dijo Hiro con una mueca de desagrado. – Y que aprendió mi niño en la escuela hoy – dijo cambiando de tema.

\- Que soy un mal padre – dijo Jack con la boca llena de comida.

\- Que no dijiste que todo está bien – dijo el pelinegro.

\- Todo estaba fantástico para mí – dijo el albino.

\- Y… Luego… que – dijo Hiro asqueado al verlo preparar un sándwich con cremas y ensaladas.

\- Descubrí que mi hijo lleva siendo humillado un año en la escuela… y luego vi a mi hija darle un beso a un psicópata – dijo Jack enojado.

\- Es…algo linda la escuela – dijo Hiro sarcásticamente.

\- Pero me equivoque con mi camino espiritual – dijo Jack serio.

\- Y quien tenía razón, te lo dije… la escuela era la peor parte – dijo Hiro.

\- No, la escuela está bien, pero no se trata sobre el baloncesto… es para ayudar a Jamie y Sophie – dijo Jack seguro. – Ok… ya me voy – dijo levantándose.

\- Deberías limpiarte – dijo el pelinegro.

\- Mis hijos necesitan un padre – dijo Jack saliendo.

* * *

 **En la casa de Rapunzel:**

Jack camina hacia el patio trasero, donde está Jamie.

\- ¿Qué hay? – dijo Jack.

\- Hola Jared – dijo Jamie sonriente.

Jamie lanzo el balón al aro.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Jack.

\- Tres puntos – dijo Jamie.

\- Puedes hacerlo dos veces seguidas – dijo Jack retándolo.

Jamie sonrió desafiante mientras lo volvía hacer.

\- Nada mal… vamos a ver como lo haces con presión – dijo Jack posicionándose para el juego.

Jack ni siquiera lo intento ya que Jamie lanzo el balón antes de que el llegara.

\- Oye, eres bueno… deberías estar en el equipo… te voy a inscribir al equipo – dijo el albino asombrado. – Eso arreglara las cosas – dijo pensativo.

\- De que estas hablando – dijo Jamie divertido mientras camina hacia donde cayó el balón.

\- De nada importante – dijo Jack.

Una camioneta se estaciono en el patio trasero.

\- Eso fue divertido, no había salido a la hora feliz… como en semana y media – dijo Gothel bajando del auto.

\- Gothel te lo agradezco… es justo lo que necesitaba – dijo Rapunzel también saliendo del auto.

Jack las estaba mirando hasta que Jamie lo golpeo con el balón en la cabeza.

\- Auhh – dijo el albino.

Las chicas voltearon a mirarlo.

\- Hola mamá, él es Jared… el bastardo del tío Hiro – dijo Jamie.

\- Wohh – dijo Rapunzel asombrada.

\- Todo bien, Señora Overland – dijo Jack.

\- Si… bien – dijo ella mirándolo.

\- Es señorita, niño… señorita Rapunzel… no lo olvides – dijo Gothel severamente.

\- Si claro – dijo Rapunzel desinteresada caminando hacia Jack.

Jack se asustó cuando Rapunzel puso sus manos en su cara.

\- Te pareces a mi esposo…no lo creen…mi ex-poso en realidad… es tan raro – dijo Rapunzel apretando su cara.

\- Sí que es raro – dijo Jack incómodo.

\- Rapunzel suéltalo – dijo Gothel alejándola.

Jack y Jamie volvieron a su juego.

\- Oye, aguarda oleré su aroma – dijo Rapunzel regresando.

\- No… amiga… no se permite oler a los adolescentes – dijo Gothel jalándola.

\- Pero tienes que reconocer que es idéntico a Jack de adolescente en la escuela – dijo Rapunzel.

\- Rapunzel tienes que salir con alguien nuevo – dijo Gothel.

Jack se desconcentro al escuchar eso.

\- Sí… merezco salir con alguien que me sonría y que crea que soy bella – dijo Rapunzel enfocándose.

\- Lo eres – dijo la pelinegra sonriente.

\- Aunque lo único que quiera es más que un beso conmigo – dijo Rapunzel.

\- No es verdad, te conseguiremos un buen novio – dijo Gothel.

Jack lanzo el balón hacia Gothel.

\- Auhhh – dijo ella enojada.

\- Perdón…Lo siento… creo que estaba distraído – dijo Jack mientras Rapunzel le volvió a tocar la cara. – Y creí que Jamie estaba escuchando que su madre, que aún está casada, saldría con cualquier hombre que no la valore – dijo celoso mientras alejaba las manos de Rapunzel.

Gothel lo miro con rabia.

\- Yo solo digo Gothiel – dijo Jack.

\- Gothel – dijo la pelinegra enojada.

\- Me da igual – dijo Jack regresando al juego con Jamie.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Feliz año nuevo.**

 **Esta vez actualizare más seguido.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Como si fuera la primera vez**

* * *

 **Hola Chicas, se que dije que lo haría más seguido pero no pude hacerlo. La verdad he tardado como 5 días en terminar esto. Pero voy a terminar este fanfic.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **En la prep** **aratoria Disney y Dreamworks:**

Jack entró al salón A4 después de confirmar en su horario de estudio. Se asqueo al ver a Sophie besar a Sid, que estaba encima del escritorio.

\- Buenos Días Chicos - dijo Jack mientras empujaba a Sid.

Ambos lo miraron enojados mientras él se sentaba sonriente.

El maestro era un hombre fornido de piel morena oscura, que frotaba el líquido desinfectante en sus manos. Llevaba una camiseta blanca, una casaca y un pantalón deportivo de color verde, y unos zapatos oscuros.

\- Tomen asiento. Sid, toma asiento - dijo Wasabi mientras dejaba el desinfectante en su escritorio. - Hoy continuaremos nuestra discusión sobre la sexualidad humana. Como les dije la política de la escuela es la abstinencia.

\- Eso es muy sensato. Me da gusto que alguien tenga la cabeza bien puesta. - dijo Jack en voz alta. - Todos deberíamos hacer un pacto de abstención del sexo. ¿Quién está conmigo? - dijo Jack mirando hacia todos lados.

Todos se reían pensaban que era una broma.

\- Está loco - dijo Pippa riéndose.

\- ¿Sophie? - pregunto Jack mirándola, pero ella lo miro confundida.

\- Seamos realistas. Yo sé que pedirles a ustedes que se abstengan es como pedirle a un puercoespín que defeque queso de cabra -dijo Wasabi asqueando a todos. - Como la mayoría de ustedes son o vuelven a sexualmente activos en algún punto - dijo él dejando atónito a Jack.

\- Pero ese punto debería estar mu ... u ... u ... u ... y lejos. ¿No lo creen? - Dijo Jack interrumpiéndolo.

\- Bueno. La posición oficial de la escuela fue preparada para el sexo seguro -dijo Wasabi cogiendo una canasta. - Así que por favor, antes y después para atrás - dijo él dándole primero a Sophie, que sacó un condón de el.

Jack observo perplejo y molesto al ver que Sid agarrar bruscamente la canasta que tenía Sophie y sacar una docena de condones.

\- Tengo necesidades - dijo Sid lujurioso mientras se volvía para dar la canasta a otra persona. Jack intenta tomar uno. - No lo necesitaras - dijo Sid burlón.

\- Sid dale uno a Jared - dijo Wasabi serio.

\- No ... saben que ... no lo necesito. Porque no hay nadie de quién este enamorado - dijo Jack mirando a todos. - Se llama hacer el amor, yo creo que deberías hacerlo con alguien a quién ames - dijo serio. - Y de preferencia cuando estés casado - agrego rápidamente, mientras los hombres se reían.

\- Cuando estás listo para transformar ese amor en un bebé. Cuando tomas tu bebé, sientes su corazón latir y te das cuenta de que no amas a nadie como ella - dijo él mirando a Sophie. - Y quieres siempre estar ahí cuando se caiga, tenga un mal sueño, un brazo roto o un corazón roto – dijo recordando momentos que paso con ella.

Todas las chicas se encontraron reflexionando después de escucharlo.

\- Yo no quiero - dijo Cupcake devolviendo el condón a la canasta.

\- Tampoco yo - dijo Pippa haciendo lo mismo.

Todas las mujeres y unos cuantos chicos se pasaron la canasta devolviendo los condones.

Sid agarro la canasta al final. - Genial, más para mí - dijo sacando todos, mientras miraba a Sophie. - Tengo muchos para el fin de semana.

Sid la besa agresivamente mientras ella trata de alejarse. Jack enojado al ver eso, se lanzó contra él.

\- Paren chicos, sepárense - dijo Wasabi autoritario mientras trataba de separarlos.

Los alumnos comienzan a grabar la pelea mientras otros alentaban.

\- Guarden los celulares - dijo Wasabi logrando separarlos pero volvieron a lanzarse hacia el otro.

* * *

Los alumnos de toda la escuela viralizaron el video de la pelea. Todos se reían al verlo.

Cerca de la oficina de la directora, había una pareja sentada.

\- Jordan, mira lo que me envió Meg de Minnesota - dijo una chica rubia con el pelo corto, con la cabeza puesta en el hombro de él mientras se reía.

\- Riley es ese de ahí - dijo un chico con el pelo negro rizado, riéndose mientras señalaba al albino.

Jack sostenía una bolsa de hielo junto a su mejilla, mientras los miraba enojado.

Hiro llego con el cabello alisado. Llevaba una camisa de color púrpura, una corbata azul suelta, una chaqueta de cuero, unos jeans azules y unos zapatos negros.

\- Espero no llegar tarde a nuestra junta - dijo Hiro sentándose. - Detenido por pelea ... eso. ¿Quién gano? - dijo volteándose a mirarlo.

\- Estuvo bastante pareja - respondió Jack.

\- En serio, en Youtube parece que estabas perdiendo - dijo Hiro. - La vi un par de veces - dijo tímidamente cuando Jack lo miro serio.

\- ¿Qué traes puesto? - preguntó el albino al mirar su atuendo.

\- Contradicción Calvin Klein - dijo el pelinegro acercándose a él para que olfateara la fragancia.

\- No ... que te pusiste - dijo Jack alejándose.

\- Oh ... hablas de la ropa - dijo Hiro apartándose. - Para un ojo normal parezco un idiota - dijo.

\- Si, lo eres, quien se viste así - dijo el albino.

\- Pero en realidad es una técnica de seducción llamada el real pavo - dijo el pelinegro mientras Jack pensaba que estaba loco. -– Mi atuendo tiene una doble función; romper el hielo y llamar la atención – dijo mientras el albino lo miraba aburrido.

\- Ya pueden pasar - dijo Gogo haciendo una burbuja de chicle.

\- A lucirme - dijo Hiro caminando orgulloso a la oficina. Al abrir la puerta le dio una mirada coqueta a Vanellope.

Ella lo miro extrañamente cuando el pelinegro levanto su pierna encima de su escritorio casi cayéndose en el proceso.

\- Es el pavo real. Cree que va a funcionar - dijo Vanellope aburrida.

\- Podría ser - dijo Hiro con una voz "sexy" mientras la miraba intensamente.

Jack y Vanellope rodaron los ojos mientras el pelinegro se sentaba.

* * *

 **En la casa de Rapunzel:**

Se levantó a la rubia tratando de levantar unos sacos de abono orgánico de su auto pero solo lograba golpearse a sí misma.

\- Acaso es la señora Overland - dijo Jack caminando hacia ella.

\- ¿Hola como estás? - dijo Rapunzel incómodamente.

\- Bien ... ¿Y usted qué tal? - dijo Jack animado.

\- Bien ... Woah ... Tendré que acostumbrarme a esto - dijo ella comparando en su mente a él y su pronto ex – esposo. - ¿Eres hijo de Hiro? - dijo curiosa.

\- Si, Hiro me pario - dijo Jack rápidamente.

\- Él te ... - dijo ella confundida.

\- Bueno él no puede ... pero usted sabe - dijo el albino dándose cuenta de lo que respondió.

Se miraron incómodos.

\- ¿Está arreglando su jardín? - Preguntó Jack.

\- Lo estoy reconstruyendo ... ¿Quieres ayudarme? - le respondió ella.

\- Claro, tengo mucho tiempo libre - dijo el albino sonriente.

Jack cargo el saco de abono orgánico mientras Rapunzel abrió la puerta del patio.

\- Woah ... - dijo que al ver que quito todo lo que estaba en el jardín.

\- Si es obvio que me falta mucho por hacer - dijo la rubia dejando una bolsa tipo de canasta sobre unas piedras. - Puedes ponerlo por ahí - dijo señalando a otros sacos de abono orgánico.

Jack los llevo mientras seguía mirando el jardín.

– Y se veía peor - dijo Rapunzel. - Básicamente quiero hacer un estanque aquí, una pequeña cascada junto a las rocas, un gran césped con flores aquí y una pequeña torre como comedero y bebedero para aves - dijo muy emocionada mientras que daba algunos saltos mientras señalaba los lugares donde lo haría.

Jack sonreía al verla de ese modo, le recordó que a pesar de ser mayor aún tenía la misma creatividad que tenia de joven.

\- Sera asombroso Zellie - dijo Jack mirándola dulcemente.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - preguntó ella.

\- Solo dije que será asombroso - dijo el albino nervioso.

\- Me llamaste Zellie. Solo mi esposo me llamaba así - dijo Rapunzel.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda? ... Soy voluntario ... Soy joven y fuerte - dijo Jack para cambiar el tema.

Rapunzel lo miro fijamente y se río.

\- Ya lo entiendo ... esto ... es un adolescente ... queriendo acostarse con una mujer mayor - dijo Rapunzel mientras que Jack se mostraba avergonzado. - Esto es algo que quieren hacer muchos adolescentes ¿No? ... Pero eso ... no va a pasar entre nosotros - dijo ella un poco más seria.

\- Ni siquiera pensé en eso. Estaba pensando en esto como experiencia laboral para la universidad - dijo el albino rápido mientras que Rapunzel se avergonzaba por lo que pensó. - Pero si quiere ir por ahí ... - dijo.

\- Te traeré una pala - dijo la rubia sonrojada mientras buscaba la herramienta.

* * *

Jack entreno a Jaime en cada momento que había incluso si hubiera lluvia.

También ayudaba a Rapunzel con el jardín y evitaba que Sid y Sophie estuvieran solos, mojándolos con la manguera.

Mientras tanto Hiro llevaba regalos hasta la preparatoria para Vanellope.

En el patio de la casa de Rapunzel mientras Jamie tomaba agua se dio cuenta que Jack miraba a su mamá cuando ella estaba volteada. Así que vertió el contenido de su botella en la espalda del albino.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Jack al sentir el agua por su espalda.

Cuando Vanellope abría la puerta de su oficina se dio cuanto a había un cuadro detrás de su escritorio. Al observar que era una pintura de ella y Hiro en una situación explicita, miro a todos lados para asegurarse que nadie lo vio antes de cerrar la puerta de su oficina.

* * *

 **En la sala de Rapunzel:**

\- Te dije que podías hacerlo - dijo Jack alegre a Jamie.

\- Excelente. Viste la cara que puso Sid - dijo Jaime.

\- Jamie ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento? - dijo Rapunzel al verlos llegar.

\- Bien. Jared es un buen jugador - dijo Jamie actuando desanimado.

\- Si - dijo Jack siguiendo la corriente.

Rapunzel comenzó a hacer mueca de tristeza.

\- Igual que yo, entre el equipo - dijo Jamie entusiasmado.

\- Estoy tan orgullosa - dijo Rapunzel abrazándolo.

\- Yo también. Lo está haciendo muy bien - dijo Jack alegre mientras se abrazaba a Rapunzel por detrás y rodeaba al mismo tiempo a Jamie con sus brazos.

La rubia y el moreno se mostró incomodos.

\- Jared. Eso es muy inapropiado - dijo Rapunzel.

\- Lo siento - dijo Jack apartándose.

\- Quiero mostrarles algo. Vengan - dijo ella animada.

* * *

 **En el patio de Rapunzel:**

Cuando la rubia abrió la puerta, se vio que el jardín era exactamente como la visión que quería ella.

\- Pusiste la torre - dijo Jamie sorprendido.

\- Quedo perfecto - dijo Jack impresionado.

\- Quería que lo vieran ustedes primero – dijo Rapunzel orgullosa de su trabajo.

\- Mamá esta increíble - dijo Jamie.

\- En serio - dijo Rapunzel con duda.

\- Está genial, es hermoso - dijo Jamie abrazándola.

Jack se quedó observando fijamente todos los detalles que había hecho.

\- Jared debemos practicar. El partido es el viernes- dijo Jaime.

\- Si, tenemos que hacerlo - dijo Jack distraído.

\- Mamá, buen trabajo - dijo Jamie antes de irse.

\- ¿Qué piensas? - Pregunté Rapunzel.

\- Es sensacional, cuando todos vean lo talentosa que eres, estarás diseñando todos los jardines de la ciudad - dijo el albino aún sin salir de la impresión.

\- En serio. Muchas gracias. Eres muy dulce - dijo la rubia conmovida.

Se dieron una larga mirada hasta que Rapunzel se apartó.

\- Bueno ... tengo que cambiarme ... tengo una cita esta noche - dijo la rubia.

\- ¿Tienes ... una ... que? - Dijo Jack incómodo.

\- Voy a bailar, lo cual es ridículo, porque no se puede hacerlo - dijo Rapunzel.

\- Eres una excelente bailarina - dijo Jack.

De nuevo se quedaron mirando hasta que Rapunzel volvió a un apartarse.

\- Bueno ... que te diviertas Jared - dijo la rubia mientras se iba.

\- Gracias, igual tú - dijo Jack antes de voltearse. - Dios, que me pasa - se reprendió a sí mismo en voz baja.

* * *

 **De vuelta en la sala de estar:**

Frente a un espejo se encuentra Rapunzel practicando sus pasos. Tenía el cabello suelto con unas cuantas flores en el. Llevaba puesto una blusa manga ¾ de color blanco, una falda corta de tul de color rosa y estaba descalza.

Se volteó al ver el reflejo de Jack detrás de ella.

\- Que estas mirando - dijo ella burlonamente.

\- Eres buena - dijo el albino.

\- Esos pasos fueron populares cuando tú tenías 1 año - dijo ella.

\- Enséñame - dijo actuando impresionado mientras caminaba hacia la rubia.

\- No puedo, es muy difícil sé que lo hago parecer fácil pero no lo es – dijo ella.

Jack entre los discos buscaba una canción para bailar con ella.

– Pruébame – dio él, después de poner la canción.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

– Porque pusiste esa canción – dijo ella con nostalgia.

– No lo sé… solo habla de mí – dijo el albino rápidamente.

– Que gracioso mi esposo y yo bailamos eso en nuestro último aniversario… antes del divorcio – dijo ella aún con nostalgia mientras caminaba al centro de sala.

– Era un hombre con buen gusto – dijo Jack con remordimiento.

– Quieres que te enseñe algunos pasos, los aprendimos viendo tutoriales – dijo la rubia con algo de alegría. – Quédate ahí – dijo mientras ella se alejaba.

La rubia caminaba lentamente y sensualmente hacia el. Jack trato de caminar también.

– No, quédate ahí – dijo Rapunzel. – Luego tú trataras de acercarte mientras yo te evitare.

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

 _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

Cuando llego frente a Jack, él trato de acercarse pero ella lo rodeo para ir al otro lado. El albino rápidamente tomo su mano y la hizo girar hacia él.

– Wow… correcto – dijo ella sorprendida.

Jack junto una mano con la suya mientras con la otra levantaba su rostro hacia él. Ambos empezaron a moverse como si fuera un vals. En un momento acerco una de sus manos hacia su pecho para que ella sintiera su corazón. Nuevamente la hizo girar pero esta vez fue alrededor de él y después la volvió a acercar.

– Wow… fue increíble… que rápido aprendiste – dijo la rubia mientras evitaba la mirada que le daba.

– Estabas mencionando a tu esposo ¿Crees que volverán a estar juntos? – preguntó Jack con interés.

– No – dijo ella rápidamente.

– Porque lo dices tan segura – dijo él sorprendido. – ¿Hay algo que él pueda hacer para arreglar las cosas? – preguntó.

– Amo a mi esposo y en verdad me preocupo por él, pero algunas veces eso no es suficiente – dijo ella con nostalgia.

– Bueno, él sí que lo arruino – dijo Jack con remordimiento.

 _So, honey, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

– Salta – dijo el albino antes de cargarla en sus brazos. La rubia dio un pequeño grito cuando la alzo.

Dieron varias vueltas mientras se miraban fijamente. Al final, ella termino frente a él, con sus manos en sus hombros y sus piernas alzadas por detrás.

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

 _And the crowds don't remember my…_

– ¿Mamá? – dijo Jamie apagando la música y mirándolos incómodo.

– ¿Sí? – dijo Rapunzel sin apartar la mirada de Jack. – Hola Jamie – dijo ella, dándose cuenta de que posición estaban.

– Tu cita llego… está en la puerta de enfrente – dijo Jamie aún incómodo.

– Gracias – dijo ella caminado a la puerta.

– Está nerviosa – dijo Jack caminando hacia Jamie. – Extraño ¿No? – dijo el incómodo.

– Un poco – dijo el moreno mirándolo con sospecha.

– Es tan raro… – dijo el albino incómodo, caminando hacia la puerta de enfrente.

– Siempre bailas con las madres de tus amigos – dijo Jamie caminando detrás de él.

– Algo así – dijo Jack nervioso.

Cuando la rubia abrió la puerta, se encontraba un hombre robusto. Era de piel morena, cabello rizado de color negro sujetado a un moño, tenía tatuajes desde el cuello hasta los brazos. Llevaba puesto un bividí azul con un estampado en el, en una de sus muñecas llevaba una muñequera deportiva roja, un pantalón deportivo de color gris con una franja negra y unos zapatos de yoga.

– Hola Maui – dijo Rapunzel alegre.

– Te ves fantástica, son para ti – dijo él entregándole un ramo de claveles.

– Claveles, que detalle – dijo el albino burlonamente.

– Jared – dijo Rapunzel seria.

– Esta bien, también soy padre… es muy normal que se pongan celosos que sus madres tengan citas… están en lugar de sus padres protegiendo el castillo – dijo Maui mientras giñaba un ojo y hacia un gesto con sus dedos.

– No es mi hijo – dijo Rapunzel.

– Oh… que extraño – dijo el pelinegro incómodo.

– Lo es – dijo ella incómoda.

– Te espero – dijo Maui retirándose hacia su auto.

– Voy por mi abrigo – dijo Rapunzel caminando a buscarlo. – Puedes sostenerlas – dijo ella entregándole las flores.

– En serio… ese señor… después del tío Jack – dijo el albino tratando de ocultar sus celos.

\- Es mi asunto, hazme un favor ... entrégale esto a Hiro y que él se los de a Jack ... son los papeles del divorcio - dijo ella entregándole una carpeta. - Y recuérdenle que tiene que estar ahí el 27 ... Ok, gracias - dijo ella mientras se iba.

Jack camino hasta la puerta viéndolos irse. Se despidió con las flores en la mano mientras que el auto se iba. Él no podía recordar en que momento sintió tantos celos como ahora.

Rápidamente llego un auto negro con música a todo volumen. Sophie apartó bruscamente a Jack mientras corría hacia el auto.

\- Oye, ¿A dónde vas? - dijo el albino serio, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

\- A LA FIESTA DE BONNIE - grito Sophie mientras entraba en el auto.

\- JAMIE - gritó a Jack mientras el auto negro arrancaba.


End file.
